


You Minx

by Momma_Time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Drunk flirting, M/M, alex is a good bf and goes with it, alex knows better, laf is like ooh la la whats cookin good lookin, laf thinks he's smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Lafayette is drunk hitting on Alex and doesn't realize that they were already dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This based on a post on Tumblr that's of a tweet that says: "My dad is drunk hitting on my mom at our family Christmas party and they've been married for 30 years. That's all I want in life."

Lafayette didn't think he'd ever seen someone so gorgeous in his life. What a guy...  
  
  
He lightly nudged his friend with his elbow, careful to not slosh his drink. "Herc. Who on earth is that beautiful specimen?" Lafayette gestured to the boy across the dance floor, eyes wide as he took in the lithe form. All of that compact energy. How could someone that small and cute contain it?  
  
  
Hercules looked to where Lafayette was pointing and cracked up. "Man, you're drunk. That's your boyfriend."  
  
  
"What? No, you're lying. Hold on. I'm going to work my French magic on him and show him what kind of a lover a Frenchman can be." Lafayette handed Hercules his drink and made for the young man who caught his attention with his best swagger. He leaned against the wall beside him and looked him up and down. " _Hey, there gorgeous. I'm Lafayette._ "  
  
  
The boy looked up at him and snorted with laughter, " _Hello master Lafayette. How can I help you?_ "  
  
  
" _Oh my word, you speak French? I think I may have just fallen in love,_ " the Frenchman mumbled to himself. " _And do I get your name? Or will you forever remain a mystery?_ "  
  
  
" _I can speak several languages, actually._ " The object of his affection glanced behind Lafayette before meeting the Frenchman's eyes again, stifling a giggle as he held out a hand to shake. " _Alexander Hamilton, at your service._ "  
  
  
" _At MY service? No, sweet angel. I believe it should be me on my knees, ready and willing to serve you._ " Lafayette took Alexander's hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the top.  
  
  
" _I will have to remind you of that in the morning._ " The boy's shoulders were shaking with laughter, and his cheeks had turned a bright shade of red with embarrassment.  
  
  
Lafayette was floored. " _In the morning? So you plan to take me home? Or am I taking you home? Wait, you're not seeing anyone, are you?_ "  
  
  
" _Sadly, I am. And I have to say that he's not nearly as charming as you master Lafayette. A shame he can't be as suave as you._ "  
  
  
Lafayette ignored Hercules' laughter behind them. He was currently over the moon with adoration for the young man before him. " _I would be happy to rescue you from him as he must be a terrible lover to leave you alone at a party such as this._ "  
  
  
The blush darkened, but Alexander raised himself onto his toes to press a light kiss to Lafayette's cheek. " _I think I'll take you up on that offer,_ " he murmured.  
  
  
The Frenchman nearly fell out right there. " _How am I so lucky to have a shining star such as yourself that is willing to grace me with your presence?_ "  
  
  
" _I think because it was love at first sight, master Lafayette._ " Alexander would be the death of him, Lafayette decided.  
  
  
" _You minx. Your place or mine?_ " He was already tugging the younger towards the exit, giving Hercules a wink and thumbs up because hey, he just scored a cutie with little effort. He didn't see that his "new" boy was mouthing questions to Hercules about "please tell me you recorded that." Lafayette didn't realize that the thumbs up wasn't necessarily for him.  
  
  
" _I think your place sounds good,_ " Alexander murmured into his ear, winking at him.  
  
  
Lafayette couldn't get him back to his (their) high rise fast enough. Alexander thoroughly enjoyed himself, silently giggling to himself the whole time. They'd been dating for a year now, and Lafayette didn't realize that while drunk. This was shaping up to be one of the best nights of his life. Lafayette would agree.


End file.
